


Check Yes or No

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [70]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: Check Yes or No by George Strait (Pandora)





	Check Yes or No

**Author's Note:**

> Check Yes or No by George Strait (Pandora)

Prowl glances up at the mech sitting across from the conference table. His data-pad isn’t very interesting. The mech glances up and meets his gaze for an astrosecond before Prowl glances back to his data-pad. The mech passes him a data-pad. A question sits on the screen. 

‘Do you want to sit beside me?’ 

He types three glyphs and scoots the data-pad back to the mech before standing and walking around the table to sit beside the other. The other Autobots filter into the room and take their seats. Optimus Prime smirks as he walks into the room to see Prowl sitting beside the other mech.


End file.
